El poder de los dragones, una misión denominada ¿Suicida?
by Raquel46
Summary: La hija de lucy, deheira Dragneel, decide que se va a ir a una misión en solitario, pero cuando va a entrar ha hacer la misión, un rubio arrogante con un padre por igual, también quiere hacerla, como resolverán esto, que les ocurrirán .Pasen y lean.?(Historia paralela a "El poder de los dragones,nueva generación, ocurre un par de meses antes de que comience, historia en el perfil)
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui Raquel con una nueva historia que ocurre unos meses antes de que comience el poder de los dragones, la historia va a ser cortita de dos o tres capítulos espero que la leáis y me digáis bueno ahora a leer.

* * *

Era un día cálido en Magnolia, tan cálido, que me sentía como una estufa, bueno mas de lo normal, me acababa de despertar, y cambia para dirigirme al baño, mi pelo rubio estaba desordenado en un moño bajo que me puse la noche anterior para dormir, me daba pereza peinarme,¿pero cuando no lo hacía?Quité la goma de pelo,y todo esa maraña de pelo callo hacía delante,coji el cepillo y empece a cepillarlo.

Mientras hacía eso, y no es que fuera a tardar menos de diez minutos empece a pensar en hacer un misión con The Slayer, pero el dia del cumpleaños de Blaise llegaba y queria comprarle un buen regalo, pero sabía que ocurriría si iba con ellos: Ilenia no dejaría de llamarme rubia, y peleariamos, colton intentaria parar la pelea pero conseguiria que Ilenia le eiera en la pelea y a mi me echara con un golpe, blaise me cogería antes de caer al suelo, y me pondría a andar junto con Deeva y Veil, como solia pasar, en el tren Deeva nos daria a Veil, Gagxia, y a mi una pastillita sin que Blaise, Ilenia y Colton se enterasen y así tener un viaje tranquilo sin que ninguno de los tres armase alboroto y cayera mareado,( las pastillas eran como el Troia, pero no era necesaria la magia, las invento Wendy un par de años después de vencer al tartaros).Cuando llegaramos a la ciudad , ilenia querria terminar pronto y volver a casa por el contrario Gagxia le golpeaba y le diria que se quedarian por la noche para que ella pudiera comprar, si mm pequeña amiga Dragon Slayer del agua tenia un pequeño problema con las compras.Y cuando estubieramos haciendo la misió y Blaise destrozarian todo a su paso, y con ello no quedaria una mierda de recompensa y.

Orggg!-grite desesperada, lo había decidido iria a una misión sola necesitaba el dinero.

Me mire en el espejo, mi pelo al fin parecía normal,no era liso como el de mi madre sino, un poco alocado, como el de papa, y mis ojos eran verdes, no tenía mal cuerpo o eso me decían pero no podía comprarlo con el de mama, aunque quizá era esta mejor para que quería unos pechos tan voluminosos,para nada, iba vestida con una sudadera de manga corta azul celeste y unos short blancos, apare de ello una botas también azules, no me gustaba destacar, no sabía a cual de mis padres me parecía en cuanto a carácter, era estaño esa sensación, todos sabían que Blaise era como mama con toques de papas respecto a su destructividad y que Lia era una copia exacta de su padre si no fuera por la inteligencia que había obtenido de mama, era desesperante.

Sali de ms pensamientos y del baño, y baje a la mi mare con una taza de café en la mano y mi hermano leyendo con una tostada en la boca a la vez estaba sentado a la mesa, cuando me olleron bajar me saludarón:

-Carino¿Qué tal as dormdo?-dijo Lucy dejando su taza en la encimera.

-Hola enana-dijo Blaise como ya era costumbre en el, había veces que no sabía como él era el mayor.

-Muy bien mama, y buenos días cerebro carcomido-solte con un tono de asco al final.

-Bueno, lo que tu digas "E-NA-NA"-dijo blaise provocando en mi un odio infinito-hoy tenemos una misión en un pueblo cerano a las 12 en la estacion.

-No voy ha ir blaise, diselo al resto-conteste hacercandome a la estanteria para coger una rebanada de pan y ponerle aceite.

-¿Cómo que no vas?-contesto incredulo.

-Pués eso, que no voy, ¿Eres sordo o algo?-le respondi con ironía

-Bueno- dijo lebantandose de la mesa, dejando el libro y hacercandose a mi-yo me voy ya si cambias de opinion sabes donde estaremos-dijo a la vez que depositaba un beso en mi frente.

-Vale-conteste-Pasarlo bien.

-Y no destruyais el pueblo por favor-rogo mi madre cuando Blaise salia de la casa por la ventana de la cocina.-Pero que le pasa a los hombres de esta casa con las ventanas-susurro mama cansada.

-No son solo los chicos Lia tambien lo hace-conteste a el susurro de m madre.

-Menos mal que una me a salido medianamente normal-dijo dando un sorba de nuevo al café.

-Esto…Gracias-dije no muy segura.

-Bueno ahora alumbrame-dijo mi madre mirandome, no la entendi y por la mueca de mi cara lo supo-Haber cerebrito ¿Por qué no vas con The Slayers de misión?

-Por que necesito toda la recompesa de una buena misión-conteste simplemente.

-No te iras a escapar de casa con la recompesa ¿no?-pregunto divertida Lucy.

-No, mama, no te libraras tan rápido de mi-conteste mentras salia por la puerta de la cocian y gritaba un "Adios" para dirijirme a casa de los Conbolt y pedir un par de pastillas milagrosas.

1 hora despues en el gremio.

Estaba plantada delante de el tablon con las misiones, hasta que di con una que me intereso, era en Crocus la capítal del reino de Fiore,con una buena recompesa 400.000 Jewels y mebrllaron los ojos, la coji, y a lei solo se tataba de captrar an hombre qu había robado un par de ejemplares de libros sobre magía oscura del registro del reino, no seria dificil ademas de que ponia exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba.

Camine hacá Mirajane con la mision en la mano y se la postre,asintio y me permitio ir me diriji a la estacion de trenes y vi que neko azul clarito con una mata de pelo blanco me perseguía, gire, y me sene en un banco unos minutos despues se hallaba sentado a mi lado.

-Hola Mizu-le dije a laExceed que se sento a mi lado.

-¿Quiero ir contigo Deheira-san?Puedo-dijo con voz ojos de perrito atroellado

-Claro que si, es en Crocus pero cuando balla a por el mago oscuro, te quedaras con Frosh y Lector, si te pasara algo Charle y Happy me matan, ademas eres muy pequeñaja Agua-conteste.

-Bien así podre jugar con Frosh un rato-dijo contenta la Exceed, y subimos a el tren que acababa de llegar.

El camino se paso rapido y en menos de lo que pareci abri las puertas del gremio de Sabertooth.

Pase hacía dentro y una sonrriente Yukino me saludo:

-Hola Deheira-chan-sonrrio.

-Hola Yukino-sempai-conteste devolviendole la sonrrisa.

-Cuantas veces tetengo que decir que con yukino sobra, niña-dijo con un vena marcada en la frente, yo rei.

-A que viene tanto escandalo-oi una voz por detrás, me gire-Hombre si tenemos una hadita entre nosotros-dijo el rubio mas arrogante de Sabertooth.

-Hola Sting-kōhai-dije, consguiendo que rogue que se acbaba de hacercar posando una mano en el hombre de su esposa, y esta rieran.

-¿De donde as sacado la gracía?-contesto el otro divertido-Por que pormi que de la estufa que tienes como padre no.

-Y si dices que tampoco de mi madre, lo entendere, tengo estilo propio, sting o deberia llamarte aguijon o abejita-esto consiguio que estin me agarrara por la espalda y apretandome contra su pecho comenzada a pasarme los nudillos por el pelo, haciendome daño a la vez que despeinandome, todos alrededor solo reian. Al fin me solto.

-Haber Hadita que haces en Sabertooth- me interrogo el rubio maestro de Sabertooth.

-Estaba en Crocus para hacer una misión y me a apetecido pasar a saludar a un dragon de terceracomo tu, pero no solo por eso si no tambien para que me hicierais el favor de cuidar a Miku o que se quedara con Frohs y Lector mientras haga la misión como salga dañada, el gato azul maniaco que tiene como padre me asesina.

Los miembros de Sabertooth que se encontraban en ese momento en la sala principal del gremio rieron al imaginar a un happy con un palo persiguiendome, o al menos eso queria yo creer.

-Bueno, deja a la gata azul por aquí, rubia, y ve ha hace t misión tranquila, pero luego no te ballas sin despeirte.

-Vale, bueno adios a todos luego nos vems tu neko azul mas te balecomportarte por que si no me dara gual lo que me haga Happy.-se callo al suelo asusada y se metio detrás de la pierna de feliz de Sabertooth sabía que allí estaría bien.

Media hora mas tarde me encontraba entrando por la puerta de una gran mansión cerca del castillo real, allí se suponía que me informarían de la misión

* * *

Hola que les a parecido, e una historia al margen de la del " El poder de los dragones, nueva generación" pero si no lo as leído te recomendaria que lo hicieras y as si eres nuevo lector, me gustara saber vuestras opiniones al respecto y bueno un abracito a todos los que me halláis aguantado leyendo todo, la historia está narrada en primera persona por Deheira y no se como habrá quedado igual un poco pesado para la lectura vosotros me diréis besitos y abracitos para todos, sorry por las faltas


	2. Chapter 2

Media hora mas tarde me encontraba entrando por la puerta de una gran mansión cerca del castillo real, allí se suponía que me informarían de la misión.

Llegue a la puerta principal del castillo, y llame a la puerta, instantes después un hombre alto y repeinado con la ralla a un lado azabache, y un traje de mayordomo me abrió la puerta.

-Señorita usted es la maga de Fairy Tail que pedimos-pregunto con un voz un tanto curiosa y a la vez irritante, como si fuera un sabelotodo.

-Si soy una maga de Fairy Tail-conteste ante la pregunta.

-Entonces, adelante, siga la alfombra verde del suelo todo recto llegara a la biblioteca-dijo haciéndose a un lado y abriéndome un poco mas la puerta.

Pase dentro de aquella mansión, decir que su interior era grande era quedarse corto peo decir que era enorme lo que el hombre me dijo y seguí la alfombra verde todo recto, hasta que llegue bajo una gran puerta en medio de dos grandes escaleras de madera oscura, llame a la puerta con los nudillos "toc" "toc" "toc", y me aparte esperando respuesta, y así fue una voz chillona desde el interior me indico con un "Adelante"que podía pasar, y no lo ignore, empuje ambas puerta dejando un resquicio por el que pasar.

Ya dentro gire sobre mis talones y cerré las puertas, volví a girar y quede impresionada esa habitación, bueno esa biblioteca era inmensa, mas grande que la de la mansión Heartfilia, que ya era enorme, llena de estanterías, y con un conjunto de sofas tambien verdes oscuros y una mesita baja entre ellos de madera oscura, preciosa, baje mi vista de las grandes estanterías repletas de libros a las dos figuras que habia sentadas en los sofas una enfrente de la otra, y mis ojos se fijaron en la mujer, era regordeta, vieja, con el pelo en un moño gris ,sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unas gafas de culo de baso, y su ropa consistía en un vestido de tubo y una chaqueta holgada, me miro, y me indico que me sentara enfrente de ella, el chico que habia a su lado me sonaba, me diriji a su lado y me senté, el hablo en ese instante.

-Dragnell-dijo el chico yo me gire hacia él, era rubio con el pelo largo que le caía sobre los ojos y revuelto, sus ojos eran azules con tonos marrones en el trozo que el iris se juntaba con la pupila, tenia una gran sonrisa que en esos momentos me la mostraba, llevaba un chaleco con pelo alrededor y el pecho al descubierto ademas de unos pantalones largos,el chaleco me llamo la atención era como el que abecés llevaba sting…espera ese chico era..

-¿Ayato?-pregunte dudosa.

-No me digas que te habías olvidado de mi rubia-me miro con una sonrisa de estas que matan, y lo odie por eso.-De todas formas as cambiado un montón desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-Tu no te quedas atrás y a propósito tu tambien eres rubio-le conteste

Un "ejem ,ejem" hizo que dejáramos de y hablar y nos centráramos en la mujer regordeta que teníamos delante de nuestros ojos.

-Como puedo ver los dos habéis llegado a la inteligente conclusión de que son rubios-dijo comenzando ha hablar la señora- y como tambien veo os conocéis pero hace mucho que no os veis, pasando eso por alto es un buen punto para la misión que os voy ha encomendar.

-Pero señora, si la misión es tan fácil como pone en el papel por que ha tenido que llamar a un hadita, creo que podría realizarla una persona tranquilamente-dijo Ayato quitando de mi mente formular una pregunta parecida.

-Por que lo único que pretendíamos con ese cartel de misión era atraer a dos adolescentes interesados por el valor monetario de hacer una misión sencilla, sin mucha complicación, pero lo que en realidad se trata en si es en capturar a un mago que desde hace varias semanas a estado raptando a señoritas en la caseta del bosque de el pueblo de Ideum a dos dias de aquí en tren.

No le dejamos terminar un!¿QUÉ?¡ salio de la boca de Ayato y y de la mía, esa idea había llegado rápidamente a nuestros cerebros, no podría ver a ayato de esa forma !No¡ -Porfabor dejarme terminar el plan,si lo hacéis os dejare leer los libros que queráis de aquí y llevaros cuatro tomos sobre magia a cada uno de esta biblioteca pero por favor escuchar el plan. Yo asen ti la mujer se veía un tanto preocupada. -te escuchare por que los 300.000 jewels que paga los necesito,pero espera un momento¿No tendré que partir la paga con ella no, vieja?

-No Ayato eucliffe, además ella tiene mas paga que usted.

-¿Por que la hija de Salamander tiene mas paga,Acto?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-su parte del plan es mas peligrosa por eso-contesto de inmediato la mujer, al parecer llamada Aceto-ahora puedo terminar-nos miro a ambos yo solamente asen ti miro a ayato y al instante continuo-como e dicho tendrán que fingir ser una pareja de enamorados y pasar la tarde en la caseta del bosque ,allí tu ayato tendrás que "proponerle matrimonio" y tu Deheira aceptar y lanzar te a sus brazos y besarle y estar comportando os como una pareja todo el día ,por la noche os acostareis y deheira tendrás que dormir te y tu ayato justo cuando se duerma tendrás que ponerle esto en los labios simplemente con los dedos-dijo la mujer mientras sacaba un botecito blanco-esto ara que cuando el captor se la lleve y bese sus poderes se esfumen, es un mago muy fuerte y controla la magia mental y la de invisibilidad por eso sus víctimas no se resisten,cuando lo agas solo tiene que fingir dormir te no sin antes tomarte una poción de neutralización de elixir es por evitar cualquier peligro de que el agua que te duermas con cualquier cosa, se te llevara deheira y cuando veas que te mira directamente a los ojos bésalo sin pensarlo dos veces o tu mente sera suya tu ayato as de salir justo detrás de el ocultando te para que cuando llegues a su escondite ayudar a Deheira y traerlo aquí, lo siento chica por tener que tocar los labios de ese elemento pero por favor háganlo, salgo del cuarto, por favor decídanse por acerlo la vida de muchas muchachas esta ahora en peligro.

Tras eso se fue de la habitación dejando nos intimidad y tiempo para pensar, en cuanto salio del cuarto yo me tire hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofa , mis neuronas aun procesaban la información, era absurdo que hiciera una misión con la que tenia que fingir cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado yo. -Me parece una locura...-dijo de pronto ayato,continuo- pero una locura divertida,¿Que dices Deheira, querrás estar comprometido conmigo dos días?No muchas tienen tu oportunidad.

-No, necesito el dinero y los libros de magia arian mucho bien para extender mis habilidades, pero no puedo.

-No te entiendo,Deheira,pensé que serias no se lo explosivo de natsu-kun y Lucy-san, no solo el aburrido.

-!Es que no tienes que entenderme¡ Me tiraría de cabeza a esa misión si no fuera por una cosa me abría tocado a mi convencerte para hacer esta locura de misión en la que puede que seguramente acabara muerta o violada y seria yo la que lo estaría pidiendo, necesito el dinero, pero no se, dejame pensarlo un poco mas ayato...-le grite la mayoría exceptuando el final cuando le pedia paciencia, de verdad, me estaba preocupando por mi primer beso, saber que iba a ser una mierda no hacer la misión el peligro la adrenalina de que el plan fuera tan complejo de que ayato no llegara a tiempo de que me bloqueara de que nos peleásemos en la caseta, de todo los factores que hacían que esa misión solo tuviera un dos porciento de posibilidades de llevarse a cabo sin incidentes pero una posibilidad al fin y al cabo. Debí cambiar de cara muchas veces por que ayato soltó una pequeña sonrisa, pero de esas que iluminan la habitación, a la mierda el primer beso que una quiere quiero pelear un rato mas con ese desparpajo,el hablo: - Pero venga son 400.000 Jewels, por favor Deheira, tu parte va a ser enorme a mi solo me pagan 300.000, si no haces tu la misión no podre hacerla-dijo ayato mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Lo are pero tengo que contarte una cosa antes-dije mirandolo a la cara a la vez que enrrojecia.

-¿De que se trata?-dijo curioso.

-Te lo cuento en el tren-dije yo

El sonrío convencido, y grito "Señora Aceto, aceptamos la misión, denos lo que necesitemos"

Al instante la mujer salio con dos maletines de viaje y nos lo entrego uno para cada uno.

-Sabia que aceptaríais, las maletas encontraréis ropa, objetos de higiene y cualquier cosa que podáis necesitar, en la tuya Ayato tienes los anillos y pociones, cuidarlos bien el tren sale en dos horas tenéis tiempo de avisar pero rápido, iros ya.

-Adiós señora Aceto-le dije educadamente. -Adiós vieja-dijo reprendí. -Trata con mas respeto a tus mayores engreído. -Es que es mi abuela, y me deja o al menos no se queja cuando lo ago. -¿Bueno vamos a tu gremio a avisar? -Si, deberías llamar a las hadas y decirles que la misión duraría muchos mas días. -Vale, pero no les voy ha contar que el papel de la misión y menos lo que hemos de hacer. -No estoy lo suficientemente loco ni borracho como para hacerlo-reí ante su gracia y llegamos a las afueras de la casa.

Nos dirigimos andando tranquilos hasta sabertooth pero unas calles antes Ayato me hizo parar frente a una casa de ladrillo beige y blanca, con tejas rojas y flores en las ventanas, preciosa.

-¿Por que paramos aquí? -Para dejar las maletas de camino a el tren las recogemos, es mi casa, vamos rápido.

Una hora y media mas embarcando en el tren.

-Deheira como suba a eso moriré. -!No me digas¡No soy una Dragón Slayer ni nada, no se los mareos vómitos malestar inestabilidad etc etc pero tengo la solución -le dije mientras sacaba un botecito de pastillas-coge una-le dije mientras quita a el tape y lo hacia yo misma.

-Como me envenenes rubia mi sexi fantasma te perseguirá.

-Como tu digas.

Dicho eso cogió una pastilla y la deposito en la cavidad vocal, para acto seguido tragársela y dirigirme una gran sonrisa


	3. Chapter 3

Me debereis odiar, bueno aqui despues de abandonaros durante un tiempo vuelve raquel para marcharse mañana y por eso hoy e actualizado todo lo que puedo, asi que abajo hay explicaciones espero reviews besos

* * *

Nos situamos al final del tren, que la verdad iba lleno pero también hacia escala en un par de ciudades, llegaríamos mas o menos a media noche, solo esperaba dormir un poco. Pero ayato comenzó ha hablar.

-Esa pastilla hace milagros, gracias. -Me debes una.-le conteste tranquilamente. -Lo que tu digas-dijo con una sonrisa-ahora cuenta. -¿Que cuente que? -Lo que me dijiste en la dejaste con las dudas, rubia. -!Tu-Tam-bi-en-eres-ru-bi-o¡-le grite ofuscada-Y no es nada muy importante, solamente disfruta de darme mi primer beso, rubio.

Se quedo pensando en lo que dije hasta que al parecer la bombillita pareció encender en su una cara de muerto y me miro de pronto.

-Nunca te an dado un beso-casi grito ayato. -Tu gritalo mas alto por favor-le dije un poco enfadada-y si que lo han intentado, pero desde hace mucho que dejaron de hacerlo por culpa de mi padre. -Que tiene que ver Natsu-san con todo eso, eres tu la que no ha besado a nadie. -Mi padre a atacado a cualquier hombre que se me acerque a menes de veinte centímetros de mi rostro, y siempre que lo an intentado estaba no me a interesado mucho.

-Vale igual si que tiene un poco de culpa tu padre. -Un poco!-le grite -Vale vale, pero me parecía raro que una chica como tú no hubiera besado a nadie. -Como una chica como yo, explicare. Se sonrojo un poco para después contestar. -Haber una chica fuerte divertida y simpática, y ademas tu te as visto, estas genial, aunque tu das miedo enfadada...

Se formo una sonrisa en mi cara y le mire atentamente había bajado la cabeza,y seguía muy mono, en ese momento se giro a mirarme y vio que lo observa a sonrío, y se fue acercando a mi.

-¿Que hac...-no pude terminar, me había besado, era una sensación extraña, me deje llevar y nuestras lenguas chocaron, en una ardua lucha, el oxigeno empezó a faltarme, me aparté.

-Lo siento-dijo de pronto-pero no me gustaría que tu primer estuviera en una farsa para una misión.-termino a bajar la cabeza.

Mi cara debía de tener el color del pelo de Erza, me sentía extraña feliz, de todas formas había sido mi primer beso, y no estaba dentro de como el decía la farsa que empezaremos mañana.

-Ayato-lo llame,y el subió la cabeza se debió e encontrar con mi sonrisa por lo que también lo hizo, continue-Gracias, no tenias por que hacerlo, no bajes la cabeza porfabor.

-Vale rubia.-dijo ya tranquilo. -Rubio-conteste. Rompió a reír, yo le seguí, era una situación extraña, pero para nada incomoda. -Bueno cuéntame cual fue la peor paliza que le metió a un tío Natsu por acercarse a ti.

-La peor -me quede pensando-aa ya se Uriha acababa de volver de su misión con Lune y Lea y al parecer, una chica pequeña había muerto por no ser lo suficiente rápido, me lo conto y le empezaron a caer lagrimas se sentía como una mierda, entonces lo abrace contra mi pecho ya que el estaba sentado y yo de pie, cuando paro de llorar lo separe y me dijo que gracias y bla bla bla en esto que me ba a dar un beso en la mejilla para despedirse pues se iba a casa y un rugido de dragón de fuego le dio de lleno seguido de un puño de hierro del dragón de fuego y así llegando al ataque combinado de fuego y electricidad. Me enfade co, mi padre le di una paliza y ayude a uriha a ir hasta su casa. No fue una experiencia reconfortante menos lo de patearle el culo a mi padre.

Rompió en una carcajada ante mi ultimo comentario y luego pregunto. -Eres tan fuerte como para ganar al gran Salamender, no puede mi padre con el y tu si, que bueno cuando llegue a casa me voy ha burlar de el un mes o toda la eternidad-volvió a reírse y me uní a la carcajada. -Bueno cambiando de tema ¿No crees que deberíamos mirar que hay en esas maletas que nos dio Aceto? -seria buen punto-dijo mientras se levanta a y las sacaba.-Vamos a ver.

Abrí mi maleta y dentro había ropa fui sacando las prendas, camisetas y faldas que dejaban poco a la imaginación un vestido azul de tirantes no muy escotado y con bueno con una nota "póntelo cuando finjais en la caseta", un camisón que también dejaba poco a la imaginación y lencería al igual. Había un par de zapatos, un cepillo un par de libros, y útiles de aseo al fondo de la maleta había un paquete lo abrí y tenia también una nota " llevala escondida cuando te rapte" saque lo que había dentro y era una especie de cajita blanca con un botón en el centro azul, lo pulse.

Al instante un arma se abrió del cuadrado, una guadaña u hoz apareció de un metal blanco y el palo azul en la cuchilla de esta tenia el botón azul un poco agrandado. me quede anonadad.

-Yo creo que esa mujer piensa que soy puta-solté sin mas, cojo una de las finas bragas de suave lencería que dejaban ver todo y la eleve- tu crees que esto sirve para algo o lo puedo prender.

El miro la prenda y luego a mi y los ojos se le abrieron como platos, una sonrisa asomo su cara.

-No se si creerá que eres puta, pero seguro que te queda mejor que a una.

Le mire con cara de asco y se las tire.

-Regálaselas a Yurico ya veras lo feliz que le hace-(NA: yurico es la hija mediana e Yukino y Rogue, es una DS de las sombras) le cambio la cara por completo.

-Sabes que mejor quémalas pero no vallas sin bragas.-las volví a dejar dentro de la bolsa.

- en lo mío hay ropa, útiles de aseo y los botecitos con todos los tengo una cajita como la tuya, lo que no se es que será.

-Ábrela.

Y lo hizo pretó al botón y apareció un arma clavada a la mía solo que en verde y negro. La cerro.

-son impresionantes.-fue lo único que dijo. - Si-conteste, y cerré mi maleta-Me puedo apoyar en tu hombro para .

El me miro incrédulo luego solo asintió, en cuanto apoye la cabeza en su hombro poso su cabeza sobre la mía así pasamos el resto del camino.

-En el pueblo de ideum-

-Que hora es Deheira- pregunto un rubio delante mío. - Ni idea rubio pero tenemos que ir ha hablar con el alcalde para quedarnos esta noche en algún lado-conteste cansada la siesta me había ayudado pero estaba muy cansada.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí y las calles estaban vacías si no fuera por cuatro borrachos. Al final encontramos el ayuntamiento, un hombre bajito, de cabello blanco y escuálido con un gran sombrero de copa nos saludo

-Hola jóvenes, en que puedo ayudaros. -Hola-salude de respuesta-Somos los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth que venimos a capturar al maleante del bosque. -Ohh! Que bien que habéis semana que viene vienen un montón de parejas al pueblo, vosotros ya sabéis para que asik no ue cuanto antes lo hagan mejer. -Empezaremos mañana, pro hoy nos gustaría dormir antes de comenzar con el plan-dijo ayato cortante. -O claro jóvenes que cabeza la mia,siganme. Empezó a hacernos señas con la mano mientras salia a la calle la cruzaba y se metía en un edificio enfrente de el ayuntamiento, el hombre grito, Cecily ven corre, y una joven de pelo verde con una banda apartándoselo de la cara apareció.

- Que ocurre, padre- dijo la joven. -Estos son los magos que nos van a ayudar, dejales la habitación de invitados. -Claro, seguirme.-dijo la chica bajando unas escaleras que había alado de la puerta. Así lo hicimos y nos dejo en una pequeña habitación, con una cama de matrimonio una pequeña ventana un sillón y un pequeño baúl,aparte de las mesillas a cada lado de la cama era bonita y acogedora con sus cojines cortinas y la alfombra. -Es bonito- comente como quien no quiere la cosa. -Pero esto esta helado-me dijo ayato cerrando la puerta tras entrar. -Pero que dices, si se esta muy bien-conteste. -Eso será para ti ,! o mas bien por que el fuego corres por tus penas¡-dijo dándole énfasis al final. -Bueno , da igual, gírate que me voy ha cambiar-le dije. -Te vas a poner algo de lo que hay en esa maleta- pregunto con un tono pícaro en su voz. -Puede ser,pero ahora gírate o sal fuera si no puedes evitar las tentaciones de mirar.-conteste burlona -Tsk-se giro y miro a la pared. Deje la maleta sobre la cama y saque una de las camisetas de tirantes, no era e pijama pero no me iba a poner esas cosas ahora . Después saque los únicos pantalones que había en la maleta los mire con asco eran de encaje, los volví a dejar.y le hable -No tendrás alguna camiseta grande y ancha que me puedas dejar ¿No?. -Puede que si pero me apetece verte con uno de esos delicados pijamas que no sirven para nada.-contesto tranquilamente. -!Ayato¡-le grite. -Vale vale- y dicho eso abrió la maleta y me lanzo una camiseta blanca de cuello de pico larga, me saque mi ropa, y me la puse.

-Gracias, ya puedes volverte - dije tranquilamente.Y lo hizo , evaluándome con la mirada, después una sonrisa se formo en su cara.

-Me encanta verte con una camiseta mía,te queda bien. -Puñetero pervertido-le solté- anda que me doy la vuelta cambiate-y antes de que me diera la vuelta ya se había quitado todo lo que tenia en la parte superior de su torso, me quede embobada mirándolo, su abdomen estaba total y absolutamente esculpida como si dios griego se gire era malo para mi cordura menta. Minutos después me dijo que me girara, lo mire, había dejado su torso al descubierto y llevaba unos pantalones como los que siempre usaba blaise holgados hasta la rodilla y atados ahí con una cuerda. -Te gusta lo que ves o que Deheira. -Anda callate-le reproche. -Mi perdón, señoría y ahora como dormimos, a mi no me importa usar la misma cama ya la vamos a tener que usar mañana los dos, y si no apetece puedes dormir en el sillón.-dijo señalándolo. -No no prefiero dormir en la cama antes de joderme la espalda- conteste con una sonrisa en la cara.

Entre en la cama abriendo las sabanas y metiéndome dentro de ella, Ayato minutos mas tarde me imito. -Buenas noches-les dije para minutos mas tarde caer a los brazos del cansancio.

-A la mañana siguiente-

(A partir de ahora, iré turnando los puntos de vista de Ayato y Deheira)

*Deheira*

Desperté poco a poco entraban unas pequeños rayos de sol por la pequeña ventana que me daban en el rostro, sentí que me cabeza ya no estaba apoyada en la almohada, sino en algo mas duro pero a la vez mas cómodo, me intente girar pero unos brazos en mi cintura no lo permitieron, !ESPERA¡ unos brazos en mi cintura, voltee mi rostro y allí estaba ayato , dormido, me quede mirando lo mono que estaba dormido y tranquilo.

*Ayato*

Note que algo se movía encima de mi pecho y se revolvía entre mis brazos fui abriéndolos lentamente los ojos y me encontré con que deheira me estaba mirando, sus ojos verdes brillaban con energía renovada , su pelo subió estaba revuelto y un poco le caía por la cara, la camiseta la llevaba un poco estirada hacia abajo, en lo que a mi me respecta solo había una palabra que la describía preciosa. -Buenos días-dije soltando mis brazos de su cintura, espera espera espera ayato la as abrazado mientras dormías...eres gilipollas acabe diciéndome a mi mismo.

-Buenos días- acerco una mano a mi rostro cuando se sentó en la cama y aparto un mechón de pelo, la aparto.

-Sabes eres la primera mujer a la que no despacho después de haber dormido con ella.

-Ya pero seguro de que eran otras condiciones.-contesto calmada.

-Bueno tengo ganas e verte en el vestido azul ese, que nos tenemos que marchar pronto no.

-A si claro, gírate- contesto empezando a hice y cojo mi maleta mientras, saque unos vaqueros negros pitillo y una camiseta de cuello de pico azul cyan, me empece a vestir no debíamos perder tiempo.

-MiNutos Mas tarde-

Nos dirigíamos a la pequeña cabaña en el bosque, nos esperaba un largo día.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el tercer capitulo, el siguiente ya es lo interesantes, pero os voy ha tener que dejar con las dudas lo siento, me voy de campamentos mañana, y ayer volvi de la playa así que no me odien ni nada por el estilo, os e dejado un one short nalu y el comienzo de una historia nueva en mi perfil espero que os gusten, todas las historias menos la de World car games van en torno a el poder de los dragones, intentare hacer el capitulo 10 de ese fic aun que no es muy seguro que lo pueda subir hoy besos se despide raquel


End file.
